


For the Present

by judaya



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5336852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/judaya/pseuds/judaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternative well scene for 5x10. All the things I wish had been said. I hope you like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Present

As soon as Belle saw the familiar outline of his form, she wanted to run to him. She wanted to pull him close. She wanted to weep. She wanted to hold him. She wanted to kiss him and declare her love in shouts, whispers, and normal volume in every language she knew. She wanted to thumb her nose at fate. She could also feel the remnants of her anger at him, the betrayal wasn’t fresh but it weighed heavy in her heart. She wanted to go back to the dark castle and live before Storybrooke and the curse, before Neal’s death, Rumple’s imprisonment and everything. But there’s no going back and no pretending it didn’t happen and they weren’t here, at this juncture.

“Belle,” he said her name reverently. It wasn’t like a prayer; it was a prayer. His eyes were full of hope and the smile on his face and the way he reached for her would have broken her heart if it hadn’t already been rent in twain.

“You won, you defeated Hook,” she returned his smile, but stayed out of reach and he didn’t press the issue, but he also didn’t lower his hand as if the entire gesture was unconscious and involuntary.

“Yes, I did. And without magic. I’m ready to finally become the man you deserve and you coming here…” he was overwhelmed with emotion, but they both had tears in their eyes.

“Rumple, I’m so proud of you. You’ve really shown how much you’re trying to change, truly this time. I love you so much. There’s nothing that I want more than a second chance at forever with you.” At those words he actively reached for her, but she shook her head. “But everything that’s happened hasn’t disappeared.”

“Belle,” this time her name was an anguished plea. “I …” he started but couldn’t continue.

“Rumple, ever since I met you, my whole life has been defined by my relationship to you. We fell in love. It was beautiful and I wanted to be everything to you, but I couldn’t. Not because you were broken, or unworthy, but because that’s a broken way to look at love and commitment. I can’t be everything to you, and you can’t be everything to me, because no two people can. We got lost in each other. And we both made mistakes. I know you said you forgave me for using your dagger against you, but how can I condemn you for not trusting me and betraying me when I betrayed you too. I want more than anything for love to be enough, but it isn’t…”Belle didn’t even try to stop the flow of tears and this time when he reached for her she went to him.

They held each other awkwardly, foreheads touching, afraid to get closer, but also desperate to do so.

“What are you saying?” he whispered. “That you’re leaving?”

Belle stepped away from him, and tried to gain control over her breathing.

“I need to build a life away from you. I need to grow, and so do you. You need to be the good man I know you can be, but not for me, not for your son, for yourself, Rumple, because you deserve that. I know that when you become that man you’ll be more than a Hero. Bravery isn’t just about facing a fight, you know that and you have that.” 

She smiled brokenly through her tears and placed her hand on his heart. “I once swore I’d never stop fighting for you, and this is me fighting for us to be the best people we can be. For us to have forever one day.”

“What if…? Belle, I’m frightened that without you I can’t be that man, or that you’ll find happiness somewhere else.” He spoke hesitantly. “I know you thought that since the gauntlet lead to my dagger I loved power more than you, but it lead to my greatest weakness, and you are my strength. The best thing in my life, beside my boy. Without either of you, how can I be strong? How can I be good? How can I keep going day after day?”

She had thought she had already been through the worst part of her tears and she couldn’t stop herself from reaching for him clutching him to her heart. She kissed the tears from his eyes and whispered urgently in his ear, “You can. I believe in you. I’ve always known you have the strength deep inside you. Your heart is true, and you might be battered and chipped, but you are strong, believe in me and our love, but most of all believe in yourself.”

She wasn’t sure how long they stayed that way. They just held each other, comforting with whispered words of love and soothing touches until they both ran out of tears.

And when it was over somehow they’d both find the strength to say farewell. For the present.


End file.
